Red Ice
Red Ice is a fictional and illegal drug in Detroit: Become Human. It is a synthetic stimulant composed of trace amounts of thirium, acetone, lithium, toluene, and hydrochloric acid. The molecular formula for Red Ice given in graphics is C17H21NO4 (the chemical formula for cocaine), although this does not match the contents. The epicenter of the distribution of Red Ice is in Detroit. Detroit Police, as well as their Red Ice Task Force, have been trying to crack down on drug dealers and suppliers who distribute Red Ice. A Detroit Today article states that "Red Ice has become the drug of choice of Detroit's growing underclass." The article also states that "analysts have pointed to Detroit's status as the epicenter of android production, suggesting the drug flourishes in the dissatisfaction caused by androids taking human jobs." In addition to this, a sociologist named Dr. Julian Carter states that "poor men and women, desperate to make ends meet, are vulnerable to becoming users - or even dealers." It seems to be very addictive to the user; the drug can cause rage and irrational thinking as well as physically taking a toll on a user's health. The thirium has a highly destabilizing effect on hormone production. Red Ice can be inhaled for consumption, as demonstrated by Todd Williams. Known Users *Todd Williams (user/drug dealer) *Carlos Ortiz *Leo Manfred *Zlatko Andronikov (implied with crack pipe) *Unnamed Surgeon (was supposed to perform emergency surgery on Cole Anderson, but was too high on red ice to operate.) Notes *Strangely, Red Ice has the exact same molecular formula as cocaine (C17H21NO4). This heavily implies Red Ice and cocaine are very similar, only with Red Ice containing thirium as an additive. It is likely that Red Ice is a variant of 'crack' freebase cocaine, with the included thirium additive being the differentiating factor between the two substances. Supporting the theory that the drug is based on freebase 'crack' cocaine is the fact that the drug appears to take the form of larger, cloudy rocks (albeit dark red instead of a dull white color) instead of the thinner, clearer crystalline appearance methamphetamine has. **Adding to the theory of Red Ice being a derivative of cocaine is the idea that the ingredients listed are part of the synthesizing process, serving as additives and/or a chemical base, much as baking soda and baker's ammonia are used in the creation of crack cocaine. This would make the formula for cocaine a visual clue of the drug's core component and real world analogue for those who recognize it, without forcing the developers to create their own unique chemical formula. **It is also possible that the molecular formula of cocaine was simply added to the image of Red Ice without thought and that cocaine has nothing to do with the drug, making this more likely is the fact that none of the ingredients Red Ice are comprised of are found in cocaine/crack, of which the primary chemicals of effect are derived from a species of plant (Erythroxylum Coca to be specific, though the conversion of cocaine into its freebase form (crack) involves more than a simple plant extraction) and not manufactured in a lab setting like the ingredients of Red Ice would likely have to be. **The molecular formula of Red Ice does not match its components, it claims to consist of lithium and hydrochloric acid, but neither lithium nor chlorine are existent in its formula. This further supports the idea that Red Ice in all reality has nothing to do with the drug cocaine and the formula on the graphic displayed was just inserted without thought from developers. *It can be said that Red Ice resembles Blue Sky, a drug from the TV series Breaking Bad,'' with its crystal form, strong effects and way of consumption. **However, the formula of Red Ice is 'C17H21NO4, while the methamphetamine’s is ''C10H15N'''. * Also, Red Ice reminds of Triptocaine, a fictional drug from another Quantic Dream game ''Heavy Rain. * Kara discovers that Todd hides Red Ice in a type of laundry detergent called "Blue Splash". Gallery Red Ice Carlos Ortiz Detroit-become-human.jpg|Red Ice at Ortiz's house. Red Ice_DBH.jpg|Red Ice. References de:Red Ice ru:Красный лёд Category:Items